


Tease Me (One-off)

by pwopercydonianknight



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwopercydonianknight/pseuds/pwopercydonianknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-AU, Absolution era. A short fic about Matt and Dom experience some pre-show teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me (One-off)

**Author's Note:**

> A short, silly fic for Lia/[](http://liamuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://liamuse.livejournal.com/) **liamuse**

**Title:** Tease Me (One-off)  
 **Author:[](http://pwoper-bliss.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pwoper_bliss**](http://pwoper-bliss.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Belldom  
 **Beta:** The lovely **[](http://end1essly.livejournal.com/profile)[**end1essly**](http://end1essly.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Summary:** Non-AU, Absolution era. A short fic about Matt and Dom experience some pre-show teasing.  
 **Disclaimer:** This has never happened (as far as we know). Sorry if I have offended anyone, that is not my intention.  
 **Feedback:** Feedback would be brilliant.  
 **Notes:** A short, silly fic for Lia/[](http://liamuse.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://liamuse.livejournal.com/) **liamuse**  
 **Warnings:** smut, language and general stupidity

Two hours and twenty-three minutes - that’s exactly how long before our next gig. I get too excited about them, but I can’t help it. There’s just this energy that can’t be described. The feeling of being on stage, the whole crowd watching you, cheering and the occasional fan crying; it’s magnificent.

I sat silently on the couch watching TV. I could feel the excitement bubbling in my stomach, but I tried to contain it, in order to let go right before and while on stage.

I flicked through the channels: boring, boring, stupid, boring, some gossip shit, boring, ah. I stopped on a nature program narrated by David Attenborough and burst out laughing at the sight of a polar bear slipping on ice. I continued laughing, occasionally aww'ing at the adorableness of the creature, when my mobile began to ring. I leaned over, snatching it off the coffee table.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Matt.” came Dom’s voice from the other end.

“What’s up?”

“Well, if you really want to know…” he drawls. _Oh. Great. Right before a gig, and he’s ringing me for phone sex. Well… I’m not going to argue._

“I might.” I murmur and he takes a deep breath. “If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about, then why don’t you just come ‘round and I’ll take care of it for you?”

“Can’t.” Oh, right. Not enough time. “No, I was just calling to say that I was thinking of you,” Please elaborate, Dom. “of your pale skin and gorgeous eyes,” Why is he being fluffy? “Your beautiful dark hair and your adorable, wonky nose.”

“Oi!” I interjected. He laughed before continuing.

“I was thinking about kissing you, kissing down your neck. Just gentle at first, then I’d suck hard enough to leave a mark.” I whimpered, burying myself into the couch a little.

“I was thinking about kissing down your chest and sucking one of your luscious nipples until you were writhing and moaning beneath me.”

“Dom.” I whined. I could feel myself getting hard.

“I would kiss down your stomach, watching it quiver. I would kiss over your hipbones before moving to your thighs.” His voice was low and husky, which added to my excitement.

“Then I would wrap my lips around your cock, sucking you and tonguing your slit until you come in my mouth.”

“Dom, please can you come around.” I whined again. I was definitely hard now, the tent in my boxers causing discomfort. “I need you to come around and do that to me.”

“Sorry, not enough time. You’ll just have to wank or deal with it.” Arsehole. He was playing with me, getting me worked up for fun.

“Ungh,” I moaned. Just over two hours, and now I had a boner to deal with. “Fuck you.” I growled. Dom laughed from the other end of the line.

“Was nice chatting with you.” I could hear him smiling as he spoke. “See you tonight.”

“You’re going to pay for this, Howard.” He laughed again and the line went dead.

***

I took a sip from my glass of wine. Nothing calms the nerves before a gig like wine. I swirled it in my hand before placing it atop the counter. I liked this dressing room; it was classy and spacious, and didn’t have those stupid lights around the mirror like I’m some pop-diva. Although, sometimes I can be a little diva-ish.

I fixed my hair in the mirror, pushing my fringe to the side a little further. I wondered what Dom was doing right now. Probably having a wank in his dressing room, as he often does. I hope that bastard spends the entire concert with an uncomfortable boner. Sighing, I picked up my glass again, taking one final sip before I had to leave.

My jacket was a little askew, so I fixed it. I checked the rest of my clothing and nodded when I was satisfied. I was dressed in a bright yellow shirt and a black jacket with white pinstripes, and to top it off I was wearing black shell suit trousers that were definitely a few sizes too big for me.

I walked out into the hallway, heading towards the stage. My monitor was falling out of my left ear, so I spent the entire walk trying to fix it. I was greeted by Tom, Chris and, of course Dom, when I arrived behind the stage. It was cold outside, but I was sure that when we were under the stage lighting, things would heat up. Or at least that’s what I thought.

We lined up, preparing to go onstage when I felt someone squeeze my bum. I squeaked, jumping into the air and turned around in time to see Dom smirking at me. Bastard. He knows not to pull that shit before a gig and he’s definitely asking for trouble. I looked him up and down, taking in his chosen attire. He was wearing three-quarter trousers and a black button up shirt that had similar pinstripes to my jacket. He smiled at me, lifting one hand and a drumstick to fix his monitor, his bicep flexing and almost causing me to drool right there. Fucker, he knew he was doing it too.

I grabbed my favourite guitar, the Bomber Manson, and pulled it over my shoulder, strumming it once to make sure it was still in tune. “Good luck guys.” Tom beamed, before we walked on stage.

The crowd clapped and cheered, a few people screaming ‘I love you’ as we waved. I knew that this would be a good chance to get Dom back for earlier. I walked over to my microphone and checked that my guitar was fully functional. I signalled Chris and Dom to check we were all ready, and they signalled me back. We decided to start with Hysteria, Chris breaking into the bass line and the crowd going off with a roar.

We played through our set list, and by the time we reached Bliss I certainly wasn’t cold anymore. I wandered over to my perforated metal keyboard, throwing a smirk Dom’s way. I glided through the intro before jumping into the main guitar riff. I walked back around to my microphone to start singing, grinning at Dom before I did. He narrowed his eyes at me, shaking his head. I knew he was warning me not to, but I wasn’t letting him get away with earlier. I narrowed my own eyes at him, the tension between us heating my body further.

By the time I’d reached the guitar solo, my plan had been set into action. I walked over to Dom’s drum kit, doing a knee slide and thrusting along the way. I was innocent to the crowd’s eyes, but he knew. I stood in front of the bass drum, wiggling my arse at him. Still playing, I then proceeded to sit on the bass drum facing him. I gave him a smirk and he gulped, missing a cymbal. I laughed and then went back to microphone to finish the song, his gaze never leaving me. I could feel it burning into the back of my skull.

We finished our set, the vibe of the crowd’s energy making me wish we didn’t have to go. I yelled out some random gibberish then proceeded to walk off, turning back to the cameraman, asking ‘what?’ before leaving completely.

Tom gave me a pat on the back as I came off, “Great job. Really great energy out there.”

“Thanks, Tom.” I grinned and headed towards my dressing room, keeping an eye out for Dom. I couldn’t see him. I wondered if I had messed with his head during Bliss like I had aimed for. I certainly hoped so.

My feet carried me inside, and I closed the door behind me before flopping onto the couch. Now that I had stopped moving around I felt a little colder. I stretched my back and settled into the soft material. Just when I’d settled into a comfortable position, there was a knock at the door.

“Ugh.” I grunted in disgust at having to move, and rolled off the couch onto the floor. I clambered onto my feet, brushed myself off and headed over. I opened the door to find Dom standing there, smirking. He pushed the door open, bursting into my room and knocking me out of the way.

“Dom! What are you doing?” I yelped as he slammed the door and pushed me up against it, all the while his smirk lingering. He pinned my wrists above my head and kissed me hard.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” he panted, trailing kisses down my exposed neck. “Doing that to me, onstage.”

I snorted.

“Funny, because I seem to recall a certain someone getting me hard over the phone and then leaving me.”

“Hey! Have you been seeing someone else behind my back?” he gasped in mock horror, placing a kiss to my cheek.

“Yeah, he’s a wanker and his name’s Dominic.” He laughed, sliding one hand into the front of my trousers. I couldn’t deny it; he was definitely making me hard. He pulled me off the wall, his hand still down my trousers, and walked me over to the couch. He removed his hand and pushed me onto it, straddling me. He leaned down, kissing me again. As he did, he placed one hand around the back of my neck, gripping my hair, his warm fingers soothingly scratching the bottom of my hairline. He licked my lips and I opened them, allowing his tongue inside, and I moaned at the sensation.

His hands slid down my front, gripping the bottom of my shirt before pulling it off over my head. He threw it onto the floor beside us and proceeded to pull his own off. He bucked his hips, his erection brushing across my own. We both moaned and he began pulling my trousers off, taking my pants with them. He spoke as he did, “Fucking hell, Matt. I need you inside me.” I moaned and he pulled them all the way off, throwing them onto our growing pile.

“Yes please.” I moaned as my erection sprang free. I laid there with my lips swollen and Dom climbed off me to discard his own trousers and then climb back onto me, both of us now naked. He licked his palm and wrapped his hand around my cock. I hissed, arching up as he stroked me. He leaned down, sucking my earlobe. “You’re very cruel for what you did earlier.” I whispered. He laughed, biting down gently.

“I’m sure that you made up for it on stage. And I’m about to make it up to you now.” He breathed into my ear, running a finger up my side, and I shivered.

“Are you going to ride me, Dominic?” I growled and he pulled his head back, his eyes staring into mine, and nodded. God, he was gorgeous: his hair was cropped short and his lips a lush shade of pink, he was perfectly tight and he was all mine. I couldn’t have been happier.

He placed gentle, open-mouthed kisses down my neck then sat up again. He lifted his finger up to my mouth and I took them in, gently sucking on them. His metallic taste was pleasant, and I lingered for a little longer than necessary and coating them liberally with my saliva. I finally stopped and he took them out. He lifted himself onto his knees and reached behind. His cock stood temptingly in front of me, but I practiced my will power and decided to let him stretch himself first. He pushed one finger into his entrance and cried out my name.

“You’re a little slut aren’t you?”

“Yes.” he breathed.

“Finger fucking yourself in front of me,” He moaned again, pushing another finger inside and thrusting them in and out. “But don’t fuck yourself too much. You have to save some of that for me.” He shuddered, falling forwards and pulling his fingers out.

“Let me taste them.” I demanded, and he did, placing his fingers in my mouth once more. He tasted musky, but I enjoyed it. He took them out, now sufficiently lubricated, and slicked up my cock in preparation. His warm, wet fingers worked around my head and I moaned.

“Stop.” I panted. “I need to be inside you.” He nodded and lifted himself onto his knees again, positioning my head at his entrance. He slowly lowered himself onto my cock, throwing his head back and groaning, one hand shooting up to play with a delicate pink nipple.

I could feel my dick throbbing inside him and he lifted himself up off me, clinging on with his thighs, and then dropping back down again. I gripped his hips, hard and helped him establish a slow rhythm.

“ _Oh_ , this is definitely the best kind of punishment.” he groaned, bouncing on my cock as he sped up. I removed my right hand from his hips and wrapped it around his erection, stroking him in time with his bouncing. He arched his back, panting.

“You look amazing when you’re riding me.” I grinned, and he laughed breathily.

“Well, I love riding you.” He smiled as he wrapped his own hand around his cock, joining mine in drawing him to the edge.

There was a knock at the door and we heard Chris yelling out to us, “Oi, can I come in, you two?”

“Oh, god.” I moaned. This was a really bad time. Dom kept bouncing in my lap and stroking himself.

“ _Ungh_ , Chris, this is a really bad time!” Dom yelled, and I heard Chris groan from outside the door.

“Jesus Christ, you two. When you’re done fucking like rabbits, come down and see me.” We both laughed breathily and we assumed he’d left.

“You’re my little slut and now Chris knows it.” Dom laughed before moaning and leaning forwards. I could tell that he was close and I wasn’t far behind.

“I’m close, Matt.” he breathed.

“Come for me. I want to see you shoot your load on my stomach.” I growled. He breathed a barely audible ‘yes’ and came hard all over my stomach, his come searing my pale skin. The image it created sent a tingle up my spine, and then I was coming. Dom gripped my shoulder; his eyes rolling back into his head as I drew every last drop from him. He stopped bouncing and climbed off of me, falling to the floor with a thud. “Ow.” he groaned, lying on his back.

“Jeez Dom, you okay?” I hopped off the couch; quickly grabbing a tissue and wiping his drying come off my stomach before helping him up.

“I guess I rode you a little _too_ hard and I couldn’t stand properly.” He rubbed the back of his head, pouting.

“Aww,” I cooed, before wrapping my arms around his waist and dragging him back onto the couch. He squealed and giggled as I pulled him on top of me, getting a face full of blonde hair. I coughed and he shifted to the side a little, his body sliding in perfectly with mine. I lifted one land to stroke his cheek; it was a little damp with sweat but his skin still felt as soft as ever. “That was amazing.” I whispered, placing a kiss to the base of his hairline and running my fingers over the raised bumps of his ribs.

“It was, even if Chris kind of disturbed us.” We laughed.

“You’re such a tease, you know that. Ringing me and leaving me hard, that was just plain cruel.” He nodded, giggling when I brushed my fingers across a particularly sensitive spot.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” he murmured, a grin spreading across his face and showing all his perfect teeth.

“Okay, you’re right.” He leaned back against me and I breathed his scent. It was a pleasant smell, a hint of cologne softening the scent of sweat and sex.

“Chris is probably wondering where we are.”

He turned to look at me. I nodded and climbed off and began pulling my pants back on.

We both dressed and headed out towards Chris’ dressing room. Dom gave me a pinch on the bum as we walked down the hall. “Oi, don’t start that again.” I whispered to him, his gleeful smile making me feel warm and happy.

We entered the dressing room and Chris was sitting on the couch with an opened bottle of wine resting on the table.

“So glad you could finally join me.” he grinned, gesturing for us to sit down.

We spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating our successful gig and, much to my disappointment, there was very little teasing from Dom. Despite that, it was certainly an eventful night when we got home.

It was Friday night, and we had another gig coming up. It was another outdoor festival, something I enjoyed a little too much, but nonetheless contained my excitement until I was close to being on stage. I was at home waiting and flicking through a magazine I had picked up recently.

Two hours and twenty-three minutes. That’s how long it was until our next gig. I sat comfortably on my couch, reading the magazine. The phone rang from across the room and I checked to caller I.D., the small screen displaying the name ‘Dom.’ I laughed, muttering “That bastard.”


End file.
